Optical projectors are used to project still or moving images onto a screen to achieve a variety of visual effects for a host of different venues. Example optical projectors include slide projectors, movie (cinemagraphic) projectors and digital projectors. In some applications, multiple optical projectors are used in a coordinated manner to form multiple images on a screen. In other applications, the multiple images are combined to form one large effective image, while in other cases a variety of different images or visual effects is formed. The use of multiple optical projectors is becoming increasingly popular in performance venues, such as concerts, athletic events, exhibits and performances in general to create large-scale visual effects.
When multiple optical projectors are used, they need to be arranged in an organized manner that allows for adjusting the orientation of each camera. Furthermore, for many venues, the optical projectors are brought onto the site and deployed, i.e., assembled and configured in a desired multi-optical-projector array, and then disassembled and removed from the site. In such cases, the assembly and disassembly process needs to be as simple and rapid as possible while also allowing for the quick adjustment of the orientation of each optical projector.
Furthermore, the orientation of each optical projector needs to be rapidly and easily adjustable so that each projector points in a desired direction. In particular, there is a need for accessible mechanisms that allow for rapid adjustment of the pitch, roll and yaw of the optical projectors so that the optical projectors can be set up quickly at the given venue.